PokeDigimon
by Phintai13
Summary: What happens when Ash, Misty, Brock, and friends go do the Digital World? This is what happens, they get to capture Digimon and enter the Digital League!
1. 101 And So It Begins

PokeDigimon!*Revised*

__

Author's note: Well, Hi everyone! This fic is about Ash, Misty, Brock, and friends going to the digital world. When there, they'll get a chance to catch Digimon and enter the Digital League! This takes place after the Silver Conference. And this is also the pilot, if I get a lot of reviews for it, I will continue it! And now for the fic, PokeDigimon! Also, I didn't like the original, so I revised it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor Pokemon, so don't sue because I'm poor!

The scene you ask? The Johto Silver conference. Although Ash lost, he wants to be the best Pokemon master. He has been on his Journey for a long time with his friends, Misty, the Water Pokemon Trainer, and her baby Pokemon Togepi, Brock, who's studying to become a Pokemon Breeder, and of course, Ash's best friend in the world, Pikachu, the electric rat.

"Well mom, bye!" yelled Ash.

"Wait, where are you going Ash?" asked Mrs.Ketchum, who was of course, Ash's mom.

"Were going to the Hoenn league!" Answered Brock before Ash did.

"Yeah, and there is going to be lots of new pokemon!" Misty added in.

"Togepiiii" answered Togepi, while in Misty's hands. 

"But where's Prof. Oak? I want to see him before I go, it's already getting dark." Ash said. He was right, as the sun was starting to set.

"Wait Ash! I have a favor for you and your friends to do!" Yelled Professor Oak, who just appeared at the scene. 

"Huh?" Asked Ash, who was confused.

"Well, you see" started Oak " I have just discovered more Pokemon that live on the computer, and I wanted to find a way in there. So Tracy and I asked Gary if we could use his Porygon and Porygon2. We then found a way to enter this Digital World and send in the Porygon's. They were in there for two weeks, and in that time, we found over 130 new species of Pokemon, and there is also Food and water there, so we want to send in humans. That's why I am asking you guys to do it." 

"Wow, new Pokemon! I'm in!" Answered Ash

"I'm in it too!" Yelled Misty.

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Brock.

"Pika Pika!" Answered Pikachu.

"Togepiiiiiiiii!!!" 

"But isn't it dangerous Prof. Oak?" Asked Mrs.Ketchum, with concern in her voice. 

"Don't worry, it's 100% safe!" answered Prof. Oak.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you hear that? New Pokemon!" Jessie whispered.

"Wow, the boss will be really happy if we bring him the new pokemon!" Yelled James.

"Shut up James! Don't make them hear us!" Jessie Whispered

"Well then, it's settled! We're going to get these new Pokemon!" Meowth screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mime!" cried Mr. Mime, with a broom in hand, as he saw the group of people come in the house, and happy to his Mrs. Ketchum.

"It's good to see you too, Mimie!" answered Mrs. Ketchum.

"Tracy, did the Pokemon give you any trouble?" Asked Prof. Oak.

"Nope, none at all!" Tracy told Prof. Oak, who was of course, his aid. 

"So, when are we going to do it?" asked Ash

" How about tomorrow?" Oak told him

" Sure!" the three replied.

"Ok then." He stated

*Ring-Ring-Ring Ring-Ring-Ring, Phone call, Phone call!" Echoed the Telephone.

"Hello?" asked Mrs. Ketchum has she pressed a button on it, to turn on the Picture Phone.

"Um, like hello? Is Misty, like there?" Asked a blond, who was wearing a Pink button shirt. 

"Sure, hold on" Delia, AKA, Mrs. Ketchum started "Misty, someone on the phone wants to see you!"

"Umm, ok." Misty said, while she headed to the phone.

"Misty! Great! You're like here! Listen, Violet like won a contest, and she won a trip to go around the world with an other person!" The girl said.

"SO what Daisy?" Misty said, with a little bit of worry in her face.

"Well, you like know how you and your friends go on those Journeys? Well, Me & Violet are going around the world, while Lily watches the Gym." Daisy, or Misty's sister said. 

"FINE!" Misty screamed, while she hung up the phone. "Great, they didn't have to rub it in my face" Misty stated, albeit she was still upset.

"Its ok Misty, just think of the new Pokemon you'll see tomorrow!" Ash told.

"Yeah… I guess your right."

"Hey guys!" Brock yelled, "Dinner's ready, time to chow down!"

And with that, everybody went to the table to taste some of the great food.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"So boss? Asked Jessie on the phone.

'Hmmm' thought Giovanni ' maybe I should let them, so they can proof to me that there rockets. But just in case, I should go there too.'

"Fine, you will go, but you better not fail me!" Yelled Giovanni

"Don't worry boss, we won't!" Yelled the trio rockets.

Then they hung up the phone.

"Hahahahahahaha! I will go to this digital world! Now, time to go to Pallet town! No way I can just trust those fools" Yelled Giovanni.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Well, Ready?!" Asked a girl that had on a green top, blue jeans, and Black Boots, and short, black hair.

"Patience Akire, we have to wait till tomorrow until they go in!" Answered a guy that had on a blue shirt, green jeans, brown boots, and gray hair.

"Well Master Scott, I can't wait till we see the new pokemon." Told a guy in a red shirt, blue jeans, yellow boots, and yellow hair.

"Patience Egrus" Mocked Akire.

"Don't do that to the master!" Yelled Egrus

"Silence! Both of you! By this time tomorrow, we will capture all the new pokemon!" Screamed Scott.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Professor! We can't wait!"

"Hold on Ash, we have to wait for some people!" exclaimed Prof. Oak

"Like who?" asked Misty.

"That's what I would like to know!" Brock said.

Suddenly, they see three figures walking toward them.

"Casey!" yelled Misty.

"Ritchi!" yelled Brock

"Gary!" yelled Ash.

"Well, hey Ashy boy!" announced Gary.

"Hey Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Brock.

"Grandpa asked me if I wanted to go see the new pokemon, so I said yes!" Gary told them.

"Prof. Oak called me and asked if I can go to this digital world, so I said yes!" Ritchi told them.

"I was here for the Electabuzz Baseball game, and after that Prof. Oak asked me if I can go and see the new pokemon." Casey told everyone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hahahahahaha, we are going to get the new pokemon." Sung Team Rocket as they watched through the window.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, In a matter of minutes! HAHAHAHAHA" yelled Scott, who was next to Akire and Egrus, looking through another window. 'After they leave, we'll use the machine to go there too!'

___________________________________________________________________________________________

'Well, I'm ready to go, but where are those fools?' thought Giovanni, while he was looking through a different window. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye Mom." Ash said.

"Ok," Prof. Oak started, "Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracy, Casey, and Ritchi, stand on that platform." The seven of them did and then Prof. Oak pulls the lever and their was a big, white flash, but the seven of them were still there.

"What happened Grandpa?" asked Gary. Then, everyone else started to ask questions.

"One at a time! Listen, it just didn't work, I'll try to fix it, but for now, why don't you all go to Mrs. Ketchum's house.

"But Professor!" cried Ash.

" I'll do my best, but I don't know why it didn't work, it worked with the Porygon." Oak replied.

"What! We came here for nothing!" Screamed Scott.

"Chill out, let's just go take a brake at the mall!" Akire said.

"Take a brake! Are you joking!" Screamed Scott and Egrus.

"Do you want them to hear you!" Yelled Akire.

"Let's just go! Kadabra go!" Shouted Scott. "Teleport us to the Chansey Café!"

"Kadabra! (Right!)" "Kadabra Kada?!?!?!(I can't find it!?!?!?!)

"What's wrong with you! Teleport!" Screamed Scott!

"Um boss! Look! The Road is different! And Since when where those buildings there?" asked Egrus. 

'Hmmm, I think it worked after all!' Thought Scott

__________________________________________________________

" Jessie, James, Meowth," Yelled Giovanni "they didn't go anywhere, Listen! I want you to capture their Pokemon! Well, I came here for NO reason! I AM GOING back to rocket headquarters! And make sure you capture their Pokemon! " And with that Giovanni left.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked James.

"Were going to steal the pokemon James! That's what we're doing!" Screamed Jessie.

" Yeah! And this time, we're going to beat those twerps!" Shouted Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" Yelled Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet return!" Jessie Exclaimed, tired of returning it time after time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I hope Prof. Oak fixes it soon." Ash said.

"Don't worry, When we all get back home, Mimie and I will make a Big Dinner!" Mrs. Ketchum Replied.

"Mimie!" Mr. Mime said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Grandpa will fix every… hey, what is that!?!?!?" Yelled Gary.

In front of them, was this tadpole creature.

"Hello, my name is Otamamon, a water type digimon, what are your names?" asked Otamamon.

"What! A new Pokemon! And it can talk! I'm going to catch it!" Screamed everyone except Misty and Mrs. Ketchum. Then, While the others were arguing over who should catch it, Misty sent out Corsola.

"Corsola, use spike cannon!" Misty told it.

"Corsola!" Corsola screamed. The attacked hit Otamamon and knocked it out.

"Pokeball, Go!" Shouted Misty, before she captured it.

Authors note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I didn't want the pilot to be long. In the next chapter, you learn where everyone is (though you prob. Know where they are), Ash receives a Digimon, and are heroes meet Genni, and he explains it to them. Remember, Review Please! Next chapter could be up between tonight, until about Friday! So look for it! 


	2. 102 Ash's New Palmon!

****

Episode 2 ~ Ash's new Pal-mon

__

Note- Also, I changed Chapter one, so you might want to re-read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Digimon, so don't sue me!

"Yes! I caught it!" Screamed a very happy Misty. 

"Hey!" Yelled Ash & Gary, " That's no fair!"

"Actually," Casey started, " We were busy arguing, so it is our fault that we weren't paying attention.

"Exactly!" Answered Misty, who stuck her tong out at them, while holding the Pokeball. But unfortunately for Misty, a pair of tongs reached over to her, and took her Pokeball. Everybody's eyes followed the tongs until they saw none other than… Team Rocket of Course!

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie screamed, kicking up her leg.

"Make it double!" James added in, with his rose in hand.

"Forget about the motto, and just run!" Exclaimed Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet yelled, after coming out of Jessie's Pokeball.

"Return!" And with that, it was back into its Pokeball. "Hmm, I say we get Pikachu at it, don't you think?" Asked Jessie, while ignoring the twerps.

"Umm, we're right here, Team Loser!"' Ash yelled out.

"I say its Golden! Go Weezing!" James answered, ignoring the comment made by Ash.

"Go Arbok!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Give me my Otamamon err, what ever it is! Go Politoad!" Yelled Misty, angry.

"I'll help! Go Pikachu!" Added Ash.

On the battlefield, Jessie told Arbok to use Poison Sting on Politoad, but Politoad easily dodged it. Misty called for a Water Gun, finishing Arbok off. Ash ordered a quick Thunderbolt on Weezing, before it could attack, and took it out easy, like it always does. Ash ordered a Quick attack from Pikachu, which knocked Otamamons' Pokeball out of Jessie's hand.

"Blast them off with Thunder!" Ash ordered. With that, Pikachu fired a big bolt at Team Rocket, Blasting them off again.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The Trio of thieves shouted, but they didn't go too far. 

"Wow, um, thanks Ash." Misty said, while blushing.

"Its ok, anything to save a Pokemon!" Ash said Heroically.

"Pika Pika!" Added in Pikachu.

'GRR, guys and there Pokemon.' Misty sighed to herself.

Just then, Tracey ran too the scene, out of breath.

'Guys. We. Need. To. Go. Back. To. The. Lab. Right. Now." Tracey told them all, out of breath. 

"What's wrong? Is Grandpa ok?" Gary asked, with worry in his voice.

Tracey didn't answer; he just started to jog back. 

"Hmm, I guess we should go, but I would assume it would have to do with what happened here, the background is different." Ritchi said.

The others nodded, and off they all went to go back to Professor Oak's Lab. And Ritchi was right, as where there were fences before; there were giant trees in their place. And the path was different than before, with signs missing, and what they didn't notice, small houses, and some buildings in the green forest.

After a while of walking, they reached Professor Oak's lab, with some guests watching in the window, unknown to them. As soon as they got in the door, Tracey sat on the chair, and standing next to Professor Oak was a middle-aged guy with brownish-grayish hair in a ponytail, wearing a black/red robe.

"Great to see you, I've got lots to explain to you, so I'll start it off." Professor Oak started " You see, instead of just transporting you 7, it transported all of us, including the lab, here to the Digital World."

With that, mostly everybody was confused, not knowing what was going on. Then, the person next to Professor Oak spoke up.

"Now, things get complicated, so I'll explain everything from the beginning. My name's Gennai. You see, about 6 years ago, 8 digidestened from the real world came here to the Digital World. When they got here, they met Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, and became friends with there own Digimon, and with others. They had to save both worlds from Evil Digimon, and they accomplished that. Then, 2 years ago, the Digiworld was in danger once again, so new Digidestened had to save both world, and they did. Which brings you to the present. Now, everybody can get Digimon, or should I say catch, thanks to looking into your world at how Pokemon are raised." Gennai told them all.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

"Whoa!"

"I can't believe it!"

And lots of other stuffs the others said.

"Wait, I'm not finished! Anyway, now, this is how things work around here. When you think you are ready, you are allowed to pick your Digimon, but only if you have a Digivice! And if you have one, you can get your partner, and you catch Digimon with Digibits, thanks to your Pokemon world. Then, you travel around Server, get all 10 of your badges, for the 10 elements and Digimon types, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Light, Dark, Water, Metal, Wood, and Earth, you can enter the Digital League. Also, there are 6 stages for Digimon, Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. The higher it is, the stronger it is. By the way, here are what Digibits & a Digivice looks like." With that, Gennai looked into his bag, and took out a regular white Digivice, the ones the kids in 01 had, and a Digibit (Think Pokeball with Green, Blue, and silver on it.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ash, " I have something like that in my pocket." And with that, he took out a blue & black D-3. 

"Hey, I do too!" Gary added in, taking out a blue & sliver D-3.

"WHAT!!! D-3's! Now, only Digidestened have D-3's, not Tamers! So that means there might be something special about you two." Gennai stated.

"Hey, how come mine is just white?!" Misty yelled.

"I don't even have one!" Screamed Casey

"Neither do I!" Ritchi also yelled.

"Hold your horses, don't go Mimi on me, wait." After Gennai said that, he typed some code on the Computer, and in everyone's hand, of course except for Ash, Misty, & Gary, was a white Digivice.

"Now, I would like to give you all one, but sadly, I only have 2 left, and I decided to give them to Gary & Ash." Gennai told everyone.

"Awww!" cried mostly everybody.

"Yes!" Ash happily screamed.

"Anyway, there are 8 starter Digimon, since the Original Digidestened had the same kind of Digimon, so here they are. They are Agumon, the Fire Type, Gabumon the Ice type, Biyomon the Wind type, Tentomon the Thunder type, Palmon, the Wood type, Gomamon, the Water type, Patamon the Light type, and Salamon, the Light type. The two left are Gabumon and Palmon, so Gary, pick which one you want." Gennai told.

"Hmm, I think I'll take the Gabumon." Gary answered.

" Okay, so that leaves Palmon with Ash." Gennai said, while handing them both a Digibit, with there own digimon inside.

"Anyway, as for the rest of you, you will just use your Pokemon to catch your first Digimon, and you can only have 8 Pokemon with you, the rest will be sent here. The town with the closest Gym is Yokomon Village, so chop chop. Oh, and here, here are Digi Analyzers, or Digidex, for sort, they have information on Digimon." Gennai lectured to them.

"Oh, well, I'll think I'll look at Palmon." Ash stated when he got his.

Palmon, Data type, Wood element, and Rookie level. Digivolved from Tanemon. Attacks ~ Poison Ivy; Poison Spore. Palmon are friendly Digimon, and usually brings out the good in a person. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! Did you hear that? Can you believe it?" Whispered Jessie, hiding near the window, with James & Meowth.

"Yeah, I know! The boss would love this!" James whispered back.

"Yes, and I'll be the Top Cat!" Meowth said rather loudly, so Jessie & James had to cover his mouth

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO!!!! I wanna go back home to my warm house!" cried a tired Akire.

"SHHH! Shut up! Do you want to get caught!" Egrus screamed louder.

"God, I'm surrounded. No, this is the perfect opportunity for us to take over not only the Pokemon World, but also this Digital World & 'Real' World! SO both of you shut it!" Scott explained to them.

Also, in another window, Giovanni couldn't help but smile.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Umm, so now what?" Asked Ash.

"Listen, I thought this over, and came to this conclusion. Ash, you, Brock, & Misty go one way, and Ritchi, Gary, & Casey, go another way, while Tracey, Delia, and I stay here." Professor Oak said.

With that, everyone agreed.

*Sorry, but for some reasons, I cant take out those lines. *

~*~Next Day~*~

"So, I guess its time to go." Ash stated as the three groups were at a Cross Road.

"Yeah, its looks like it, so everybody!" Gary waved, and with that, Ritchi, Gary, and Casey started to walk off.

"Hey Professor, here, take my Pokeballs, I'm only taking Palmon & Pikachu with me." Ash stated

"Pika!" Pikachu added in.

"Here, take mine, I guess I'll take Foretress with me." Brock said while he gave up his Pokeballs.

"Here, I'm only taking Togepi, and Otamamon with me, so here." Misty also said.

"Well, bye mom!" Ash yelled to his mom.

"Bye Ash! Please, becareful!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled back.

Now, we join them, walking through the woods, which only means one thing… They're lost

"Umm, great. Wait, I got an idea! Go Palmon!" Ash called out to his Digimon. And out it came.

"Like, finally, I just hate being stuffed in there! No way you're getting me back in there!" Palmon screamed at Ash after she came out.

"No, its not that…" Brock started.

"…we're lost, and we need your help." Misty finished.

"Like, of course I would help! But only if you don't put me back in there!" Palmon yelled.

"Sure, I promise!" 

"Great, so lets get moving!" Palmon commanded them.

________________

"Um, boss, what's wrong?" James said, and then cowered at his feet, with Jessie & Meowth.

"You three! I want you to get me strong Digimon, while I try to make a Rocket HQ, so you better not fail me! Here's my cell phone number!" He screamed at them, while he handed it to them.

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Jessie said, but she didn't say it loud, since she was a little scared.

"Great, so what are you three waiting for? Get to it!" He snapped, and off they went. 

*~*~*~*~

__

Author Notes: Well, here's the second episode, expect the third one next Friday. Well, sorry if this was fast paced, but I wanted to hurry it up. Anyway, stay tuned for the next episode, Candlemon set for two!


End file.
